Le Livre du Temps
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Maintenant que Saga et Aphrodite ont fait le grand saut et se sont avoué leur amour, suivons-les dans leur vie à deux. Suite de "Dis moi" et d'"Un jour viendra". Bonne lecture.


Titre : Le livre du Temps ! (Saint Seiya)

Genre : Suite de « Dis-moi » et d' « Un jour viendra » . Songfic / Yaoi

Chanson : Le livre du Temps (Michel Sardou)

Perso : Bah, cette fois, ils sont réunis, c'est donc Aphrodite et Saga

Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers de Saint Seiya ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter (à long terme ^^) à leur auteur.

Note : Maintenant qu'ils ont fait le grand saut et se sont avoué leur amour, suivons-les dans leur vie à deux.

* * *

Le soleil est à peine levé lorsque Saga frappe à la porte du douzième temple, malgré l'heure matinale, le Poisson lui ouvre aussitôt. Encore vêtu d'un peignoir, aussi bleu que ses cheveux azur encore humides, il invite son frère à entrer. Son frère ! Qui est devenu bien plus que ça. Deux jours déjà. Deux jours que Saga lui a avoué l'aimer aussi, deux jours qu'ils se découvrent et s'apprivoisent. En douceur. Ils prennent leur temps, ils l'ont de toute façon puisqu'un pacte de paix a été signé entre Athéna et Hadès. Du coup, ils n'ont plus vraiment besoin d'être sur leur garde, prêt à combattre et peuvent enfin penser à eux. Deux jours que tous les matins, à l'aube, Saga frappe chez Aphrodite. Et comme tous les jours, il ne repartira qu'une fois le Soleil couché. Ce qui se passe dans le temple du Poisson, nul ne le sait. Assis sur le divan, ils passent des heures à se parler, à se confier, à avouer tous. Saga surtout parle, se confie et avoue. Et Aphrodite écoute, soulage et pardonne. C'est comme ça que leur histoire doit commencer, ils le savent. Après tout, on part souvent de rien pour bâtir quelque chose. Et c'est ce qu'ils font, lentement mais surement, ils se bâtissent une relation, non pas basée sur le sexe, mais sur la discussion. C'est un début comme un autre.

_D'abord un point sorti de rien_

_Un vide infiniment clos_

_Un premier signe,_

_Puis une ligne_

_De terre mélangée à l'eau_

Dans son lit, Aphrodite s'étire comme en chat en se frottant les yeux. Il pose un regard attendrit sur le corps reposant à coté de lui et esquisse un sourire. Cette nuit, sa relation avec Saga avait fait un grand bond. Ils sont devenus amants. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il repense à la nuit qu'ils ont passée : le corps de Saga sur le sien, ses baisers brûlant de passion, l'amour qu'ils ont échangés dans tous leurs gestes. Doucement, il se met à caresser la joue de l'homme qui partage maintenant ses nuits aussi bien que ses journées. Ce simple geste fait frémir Saga à ses cotés. Lentement, le Poisson se rapproche du Gémeaux et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Qu'il peut l'aimer son Gémeaux. Saga, bien qu'ayant encore les yeux fermés savoure depuis un moment les caresses de son amant. Il sait que désormais, leur histoire va prendre son envol. Il en a rêvé depuis si longtemps qu'il savoure chaque instant qu'il vit avec son Poisson.

_L'histoire commence_

_Sort du silence_

_Le rêve a inventé les mots_

_Mots de lumière_

_Mots de matières_

_Des mots en forme d'animaux_

Trois ans. Cela fait trois ans que leur histoire dure, que leur amour se renforce au fil du temps, qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus inséparables. Ils ne sont plus deux mais un. Un seul et unique sentiment de plénitude, de fusion et surtout d'amour. A ce jour tous les chevaliers sont en couples et la fin des guerres saintes a même permis la création d'un couple inter-sanctuaire. Saga en est heureux, cela a permis à son frère de trouver son âme sœur en la personne de Rhadamanthe. Il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui peut lier ces deux là, mais bon. Il peut désormais s'afficher avec son Poisson sans peur de blesser son frère. Aiolia et Marine, viennent de fêter la naissance de leur premier enfant, et Shaina et Aldébaran vont bientôt les suivre sur la voie de la paternité. Ayoross et Seika se sont mariés l'année dernière. Les centenaires, Shion et Dohko se sont enfin trouvé, tout comme Shura et DeathMask. Les autres couples sont bien antérieur au leur, celui de Mû et Shaka par exemple qui datait d'avant la guerre contre Hadès, tout comme celui de Milo et Camus, sans doute le plus vieux couple du Sanctuaire.

_Tout contient, entre les mains_

_Le commencement et la fin_

_Le passé, le futur_

_Dépendent du sens de la lecture_

20 ans. Ils viennent de fêter leurs 20 ans de mise en couple. Shion et Dohko se sont retirés, le Pope laissant sa place à Saga. Celui-ci partage désormais sont temps entre la gestion du Sanctuaire et son amant. Il a fallut toute la persuasion d'Aphrodite pour qu'il accepte le poste tellement la peur de redevenir « gris » était forte, pourtant il s'en sort merveilleusement bien au dire de son Poisson.

Dans la cuisine, Aphrodite s'active. Saga va bientôt rentrer et il voudrait que tout soit près pour cette soirée. C'est une surprise, qu'il prépare pour son Gémeaux depuis ce matin. Des petits plats cuisinés comme il les aime, une table décorée avec gout et éclairée de deux chandelles, une douce musique qui enveloppe la pièce. Il veut que tout soit parfait pour ce soir. Afin de prouver à celui qui partage sa vie depuis 20 ans qu'il l'aime toujours comme au premier jour de leur histoire. De cette histoire qu'ils tissent chaque jour, qu'ils écrivent au fur et à mesure que le temps défile. Cette histoire dont ils sont les acteurs. Mais jamais ils n'oublient qu'ils sont aussi des personnages secondaires ou anonymes du grand livre du temps.

_C'est écrit dans le livre_

_Le livre du temps,_

_On ne pourra jamais tout lire_

_Et pourtant_

_Nous sommes des acteurs_

_De ce grand roman_

_Dont on ne connaît pas l'auteur_

_Le livre du temps_

Assis devant une pierre de marbre blanc Saga pleure. Il pleure comme il n'a encore jamais pleuré. Les autres sont tous là. Ou presque, parce que Shion et Dohko ne reviendrons jamais du dernier voyage qu'ils ont entamés il y a quelque années déjà. Les longs cheveux de Saga, autrefois bleu, sont aujourd'hui parsemés de blanc, comme ceux de ses camarades. Il faut dire qu'ils ont aujourd'hui tous dépassés la cinquantaine et que lui s'approche de la soixantaine. Mais là n'est pas sa principale préoccupation. La seule chose qui occupe son esprit en ce moment est cette plaque de marbre blanc. Cette plaque qui brille sous le soleil de Grèce et lui agresse les yeux. Cette pierre sous laquelle repose Aphrodite, Chevalier d'Or du Poisson, son amant, qui vient de le quitter, d'une attaque cardiaque. Le Gémeaux n'arrive pas à comprendre comment cela à put ce passer. Il l'a quitté le matin pour aller travailler dans le Grand Temple et l'a retrouvé inconscient le soir en rentrant. Malgré tout les soins de Mû, il était trop tard. Avec une grimace il se redresse et dépose un énorme bouquet de roses multicolores sur la tombe. Avec le soleil, les couleurs brillent de milles feux. Les roses blanches, rouges et noires qu'il aimait tant seront son dernier linceul.

_A chaque page_

_Des personnages_

_Ecrits d'amour et de sang_

_Passent et s'effacent_

_Et se remplacent_

_Du premier rôle aux figurants_

Les années ont passé. Saga attend la mort, afin qu'elle le ramène vers l'homme qui n'a jamais quitté ses pensées. Il aurait aimé retourner dans le passé, ne pas partir travailler ce matin là et être là quand son amant a eu besoin de lui. Il s'en veut. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là quand Aphrodite a eu besoin de lui alors que le Poisson était là pour lui à chaque jour de sa vie. Il aimerait pourvoir réécrire l'histoire et empêcher ce drame d'arriver, mais il ne le peut. On ne change pas le passé, même si celui-ci est injuste, même si ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers. Il ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il a cédé sa place de Pope et attend que la mort vienne le prendre enfin. Il attend en ce remémorant tout les moments passé ensemble, en faisant défiler le cours de sa vie aux cotés du Poisson. Il attend, en chérissant chaque souvenir de son amant comme il l'a chéri de son vivant.

_Personne ne peut changer sa phrase_

_Sauter une ligne, un paragraphe_

_Le passé, le futur_

_On garde les fautes et les ratures_

Ils sont tous encore réunis devant une plaque de marbre blanc. Ils viennent de mettre en terre Saga des Gémeaux, partit rejoindre son amant après de longues années d'attente. Son cœur s'est éteint, en plein milieu de la nuit aux dires de Mû. Il est partir à 70 ans, sans souffrances, calmement dans son sommeil. Comme il l'avait souhaité, ils l'ont enterré à aux cotés d'Aphrodite, plantant un rosier sur la tombe du Poisson et un olivier sur celle du Gémeaux. Une dernière fois, les chevaliers d'or font brûler leur cosmos, afin d'accélérer la croissance des deux plantes. Ils s'arrêtent lorsque celles-ci sont étroitement emmêlées, symbolisant l'amour éternel qui lie ces deux chevaliers à jamais. Après un dernier hommage, chacun repart, étroitement serré contre son compagnon ou sa compagne. Ils savent tous qu'un jour leur tour viendra, que l'être le plus cher à leurs yeux leur sera arraché et que commencera une longue attente avant de le revoir. Ils le savent car c'est écrit dans le grand livre du temps, celui qui dirige le destin de chacun et dont ils sont les auteurs et les acteurs éphémères.

_C'est écrit dans le livre_

_Le livre du temps_

_On ne pourra jamais tout lire_

_Et pourtant_

_Nous sommes les acteurs_

_De ce grand roman_

_Dont on ne connaît pas l'auteur_

_Le livre du temps_

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue._

Voilà, ma suite de songfic est terminée, je trouve celle là un peu sombre, je ne pensais pas conclure de cette manière mais bon. N'hésitez pas à me donner vous impressions.

Biz

Arkady.


End file.
